Gannon X Mega Adventure
'''Gannon X Mega Adventure '''Is A Platform Game Based On Gannon X. It Is Compared To Super Mario 3D Land, Viva Pinata, Rayman 1,2,3, Rabbids, Rabbids 2,Rabbids Tv Party, Hoodlums Revenge, and Origins, Donkey Kong Coutry Returns, Polar Golfer, Polar Bowler, Super Mario Galaxy, Transformers: War For Cybertron, Super Mario Galaxy 2, World Of Goo, Super Monkey Ball Adventure, Annoying Orange Episodes, And Sonic Generations. It Was Released On July 7, 2013 for Wii, Wii U, DS, & 3DS. Characters Playable *Gannon *Gumball NPC *Kirby *Yoshi *Redford *Ami *Finn *Jake *Trigger Happy *U.B. *Blocky *Red Bird Bosses *Danny Phantom *Dry Danny (Special) *Kitty Katswell *Armor Kitty (Special) Enimies *Pigs *Tail Pigs *Grand Pigs *Grand Tail Pigs *Parpigs *Bananas *Parabananas *Tail Bananas *Grand Bananas *Grand Tail Bananas *Yams *Parayams *Hammer Potatoes *Boomerang Potatoes *Sumo Apples *Fire Potatoes *Ice Potatoes *Trolls *Tail Trolls *Paratrolls *Cheep-Cheeps *Flophoppers *Venus Traps *Venus Fire Traps *Venus Ice Traps *Venus Poison Traps *Super Venus Traps *Super Venus Fire Traps *Super Venus Ice Traps *Super Venus Poison Traps *Broccoli Minions *Pokies *Poison Pokies *Sandmaragahs *Seamaragahs *Wrenchlets *Evil Moskito *Bombfruits *Tail Bombfruits *Bullet Fruits *Tail Bullet Fruits *Banzai Fruits *Tail Banzai Fruits *Missile Fruits *Torpedo Fruits *Tomatoes *Magiapples *Honey Bees *Ricky Ruffians *Rocky Ruffians *Mini-Sharpeners *Oysters *Brikkablokks *False Block *Ghost Fruits *Tail Ghost Fruits *Super Ghost Fruits *Ghost Fruitlings *Cosmic Clone (Special) *Tail Cheep-Cheeps (Special) *Snowmaragahs (Special) *Tail Tomatoes (Special) Obstacles *Spikes *Lava *Bottomless Pits *Spiked Balls *Poison *Squashes *Magmaragmahs *Amps *Ehi Apples *Ball-On-A-Chains *Fuzzies *Spike Pillars *Clementchomps *Fire Clementchomps *Super Clementchomps (Special) *Super Fire Clementchomps (Special) *Tail Squashes (Special) *King Fruit (Special) Quotes Gannon *"This is Xbox! *"This is Wii!" *"This is PS3!" *"This is 3DS!" *"This is DS!" *"This is Wii U!" *"This is PS Vita!" *"Let's do this!" *"Say what again?." (Laughs) *"Yes!" *"Whoa! You're An Expert Level-Cracker!" *"Whoa!! New High Score!!" *"Kirby-K-K-Kirby-K-Kirby-K-Kirby-Kirby!" *"Hey, It's Yoshi!" *"Ready, Redford?" *"Sup, Ami?." *"What time is it? Finn, you tell me." *"How'd you get those strechty powers Jake?" *"It's the Trigster, how's it going?" *"U.B.! Long time, no see!" *"Let's get Blocking..." *"Feelin Angry?" *"Here we go Gumball!" *"Extra Life!!" *"Now That's What I Call A Full Dollar." *"BLAM!" *"Gannon!" *"YEEEAYUH!" more to come... Abillities Blastscope - Don't Shoot In The Dark! BLAMquake - Rattle The Battle! Coin Magnet - Money, Money, Money! Super M&M's - Supersize Your Character! King Blasts - Gain Maxinum Velocity! Enemy-Free - No Enemys For The Entire Level! Micro M&M's - Minimise Your Character! Wing Hats - Let A Flying Thing Help You! Speed Shoes - Become The Fastest Thing Alive! Super Gannon/Karate Gumball - Become The Invincible! Power-Ups Super Mushroom Super Leaf Fire Flower Ice Flower Hammer Flower Penguin Suit Boomerang Flower Frog Suit Tanooki Suit Power Overlays Propeller Box Question Box P-Wing Worlds World 1 *World 1-1: Melgotic City Sqaure *World 1-2: Sittin On Tha Toilet Caves *Mystery Gannon Box 1 *World 1-3: Yoshi Waterfall *World 1-4: Switchboard Island (Unlockable For 15 coins) *Pop! Headquarters 1 *World 1-C: Phatom Castle Level 1 World 2 *World 2-1: Candy Kingdom *World 2-2: Cloud Party *Mystery Gannon Box 2 *World 2-3: Gurdians of Sunshine *World 2-4: Yoshi Island *Pop! Headquarters 2 *World 2-S: Danny's Cruise Ship Level 1 World 3 *World 3-1: Tower Peak *World 3-2: Skateboard Park *Gannon X Ability Store *World 3-3: Steam Park *World 3-4: Winter Wonderland *World 3-5: Meme Island (Unlockable For 20 coins) *World 3-S: Danny's Cruise Ship Level 2 World 4 *World 4-1: Mega Jump World *Mystery Gannon Box 3 *World 4-2: Blue Block Room *World 4-3: Colorblock Land (Unlockable For 30 coins) *World 4-4: Blocky's Swimming Pool Level 1 *World 4-5: Flip Panel Island *World 4-S: Danny's Cruise Ship Level 3 World 5 *World 5-1: Ami Yumi Stadium *World 5-2: Obstacle Course *World 5-3: The Gravitory (Unlockable For 40 coins) *World 5-4: Mosh Pit *Pop! Headquarters 3 *World 5-5: Penguin Run *World 5-C: Phantom Castle Level 2 (Unlockable For 50 coins) World 6 *World 6-1: Beachy Island *World 6-2: Gumball World *World 6-3: Blocky's Swimming Level 2 *Mystery Gannon Box 4 *World 6-4: Block Mountain *World 6-5: Snowy Hills (Unlockable For 60 coins) *World 6-S: Danny's Cruise Ship Level 4 World 7 *World 7-1: Tropical Sea *World 7-2: Danger Zone *World 7-3: Forgotten Island (Unlockable For 70 Coins) *Pop! Headquarters 4 *World 7-4: Barnes & Nobles *World 7-5: Physco Path *World 7-S: Danny's Cruise Ship Level 5 World 8 *World 8-1: Explosives Factory *World 8-2: Cloud Canyon *World 8-3: Spin Dizzy (Unlockable For 80 coins) *World 8-4: Blocky's Swimming Pool Level 3 *World 8-5: Pumpkin King's Castle *World 8-C: Phantom Castle Level 3 (Unlockable For 90 coins) *World 8-6: Fireball Mountain *World 8-Danny: Danny's Castle (Unlockable For 100 coins) Bonus Worlds Special 1 *Special 1-1: Funky Town *Special 1-2: Ice King Cave *Pop! Headquarters 5 *Special 1-3: Gurdians of Sunshine 2.0 *Special 1-4: Beach Plaza *Special 1-C: Phantom Castle Level 4 Special 2 Special 3 Special 4 Special 5 Special 6 Special 7 Special 8 Text *"Paused" *"Extra Life!" *"Course Clear!" *"Bonus Coin Prize!" *"Miss!" *"Fail!" Abillity Store Super M&M's Invisibility Leaves King Blasts BLAMquakes Blastscopes P-Wings All-In-One Bundle Gallery Covers Gameplay Cutscenes Category:Games Category:Gannon X Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:3DS Games